Valentine's Day 2K14
by macstooge
Summary: One shots of pairs revolving around the love love holiday! Akuroku, Soriku, LeonxCloud, etc. Once again, I own nothing but my own creative intelligence...which is essentially..nothing
1. Innocence

"Okay, kids! It's Valentine's Day today! So you know what that means...We get to make cards for our friends in class. We'll make our cards before lunch and I'll be super secret Miss Cupid and put them on your desks." Miss Tifa called cheerily, excited by the promise of her cute students giving each other Valentine's Day cards. This particular idea had been proposed to her by her good friend and fellow kindergarten teacher, Miss Yuffie, who had given the older woman her own Valentine's card. A faint blush dusting her cheeks, Miss Tifa quickly pulled out a box of red, pink and white coloured paper, silver and blue glitter and a few child safe scissors and pots of glue. "Well kiddies, come and get it! These cards aren't going to make themselves!" Miss Tifa boomed, a tad overexcited by the little toddlers drawing and cutting their cards.

"Ohhhh! Miss Tifa!" Another equally cheery voice called. The door was open and a pleasant and grinning Miss Yuffie stood arms outstretched. "Senior Kindy is here to help!" The black haired teacher crowed, using her arms to gesture towards the group of kids behind her. "Thank you, Miss Yuffie. Welcome Senior Kindy." Miss Tifa greeted them warmly. "SO WHERE'S ROXY?!" An excited voice yelled as he pushed his way to the front. "Axel, remember how I said we had to wait patiently?" Miss Yuffie scolded, half-heartedly. Placing his hands on his small hips, the little boy with flaming red hair scowled at the older woman. "Yeah, but you's taking so long! I wanna make Roxy's card now! It needs more sparkles and love than anyone else's!" Axel stated, emphasising his point with a stomp of his foot. "Okay kids, you heard Mr Axel. We're gonna make our cards now. Senior Kindy, pick a Junior Kindy kiddie and help them with their cards. You only have to make a card for whoever you like the most!" Miss Yuffie said, trying to explain the notion of Valentine's Day to the children.

"That's easy! Roxy! Roxxxxxx!" Axel shouted, looking for his antisocial best friend amongst the other Junior Kindy kids. "Axey." A soft voice replied. The older redhead whipped around to see a shorter blonde standing behind him, smiling and blinking wide blue eyes at him. "You gonna help wiff my card, Axey?" Roxas asked, his smile widening at the sight of his best friend. Axel could feel his cheeks heat in embarrassment as he grabbed the blonde's small hand with one of his own and nodded. "Yupp! We need all the sparkles!" The older boy shouted, racing towards the arts and crafts desk, pulling the smaller boy along with him. "Axel! You have to SHARE the glitter!" Miss Yuffie shouted, darting after the redhead who had grabbed all six containers of the silver and blue glitter.

Now seated at the table, with only one container of blue glitter, Axel grinned at the silent blonde who peered curiously at the paper and scissors. "Was this?" Roxas asked, pointing at the table's scattered papers and decorations. "Well, today is a day when mummies and daddies cewebrate." Axel stated, almost as if he were reciting something that had been repeated to him many times. The blonde nodded, silent once again as he watched the older boy cut some of the red paper into little hearts. "So, Axey. Can I make you a Walwentine's card?" Roxas asked, blinking wide eyes at the older boy expectantly. "Only if you promise to be my Valentine forever." Axel murmured, turning his reddened cheeks away from the other boy. Roxas seemed to ponder the length of forever and frowned. "Axey." Roxas whispered, waiting patiently for the other boy to turn back towards him. "Okay!" The blonde chirped before pecking the redhead's cheek softly.

Axel couldn't keep the blush from deepening, his cheeks going a bright red, almost as bright as his flaming mane of hair. He almost swooned when he felt the younger boy's lips brush against his skin in a soft and fleeting touch. Shaking his blush away, the redhead went back to making his extravagant card for his best friend. Roxas watched as the older boy quickly drew someone with blonde hair and glued a load of blue glitter to the circles that he had carefully drawn. Feeling the other boy's eyes focused on him and his work, Axel stuck the little hearts onto the red card, surrounding the blonde's little portrait.

"Done!" Axel exclaimed, presenting his card to the silent blonde. Blinking his eyes at the paper that the redhead held in front of him, Roxas took the card and hugged it to his chest. "Sanks, Axey." The blonde murmured, leaning forward to grab one of the redhead's now free hands with his. "Happy Walwentine's." Roxas stated, cooing over his first Valentine's card. "I'll wait for your card next year, Roxy!" Axel chattered, trying to talk his blush away.

"They're so cute! So painfully cute!" Miss Yuffie gushed, watching the two friends interact casually. "I know. Roxas is usually so hard to talk to." Miss Tifa stated, her hand sneakily reaching out to clasp the other woman's. "Happy Valentine's, Yuffie."


	2. Bittersweet

Leon hated chocolates, he hated flowers and he especially hated giant teddy bears cuddling heart shaped pillows. But most of all, he hated, loathed and despised the archaic holiday that celebrated all these things; Valentine's Day. Leon had to fight not to roll his eyes whenever February came around, the holiday ruining the pleasantly short month for him. Though that all changed when a certain blonde came into his life, carrying all three of his most hated things, swaying his pale hips and curvy ass at the older man. Cloud had just recently come home from his seven year service in the army, riled up and releasing sensual and almost irresistible pent up pheromones everywhere, which would have been alright with the older man if Leon wasn't molested by the blonde with every chance he got. He had taken to hiding out at Merlin's house, knowing that it was probably the safest, and most isolated place besides the library, where he wouldn't be disturbed by hordes of screaming boys and girls thrusting their materialistic gifts upon him or the sexually frustrating blonde. Hearing a soft knock at the door, Leon got up to answer it, being polite and allowing the frail older man to continue his work. The brunette couldn't believe his eyes when he answered the door at the older man's house, to see a familiar devilish blonde.

"Leon." The blonde purred, leaning into the older man and the doorway. The brunette blanched, inching backwards and away from the advancing blonde. "What? No welcome home?" Cloud teased, entering the house with his armful of gifts. "Uh...you live here?" Leon asked, focusing his gaze on the tiled floor of the hallway. "Yeah." Cloud murmured, his voice dropping an octave in a slight purr. The brunette internally cursed his bad luck and prayed to the Gods that the blonde would drop his packages and leave. "How come you're hiding out here?" Cloud asked, walking himself into the kitchen and dropping his packages nonchalantly onto the dining table. "I wanted to be by myself..." Leon murmured, hoping the other man would pick up on his social cues and leave him alone. "Huh, never would've pegged you for the silent and antisocial type." The blonde taunted, fiddling with the packages on the table, tracing their ribbons and cards with a slender finger. "What do you want, Cloud?" Leon asked, near begging for the sporadic and awkward conversation to end. Flicking his gaze from the gifts to the scarred brunette, Cloud gave a small smile before pushing away from the table. "Why, I thought you'd never ask. I want you, Leon." The blonde purred, sidling his way over to the older man.

"You mean as a Valentine right?" Leon asked, almost stuttering he was that nervous as he backed away once more from the sensual younger man. "Sure, Leon. I want you to be my Valentine, now accept my chocolate." Cloud teased, his voice dropping to that sultry purr again. The brunette could see the steeled resolve of the blonde in his blue eyes and tried to run past the younger man. "Tsk, Leon. How cruel. Just accept my love." Cloud murmured, a muscled arm snapping out and cutting the brunette off. Leon winced from the impact of the blonde's hardened limb, that reached up to caress his cheek lovingly. The older man fought not to shudder under the other man's touch and failed, resulting in Cloud snatching his hand violently away. "Well, I did bring you chocolate, so we may as well enjoy it." The blonde said, a little evilly, knowing full well that the older man loathed chocolate.

Leon flinched as he heard the other man mention the traditional Valentine's Day gift. He watched helplessly as the blonde made his way to the table and fished around for a small package. Cloud crowed in victory as he found the chocolate, ripping the wrapper open and discarding the small scrap of paper on the floor before making his way back to the stoic brunette. The blonde delighted in the near frightened expression on the older man's face as he popped a square of milk chocolate into his mouth, licking his lips. "What, Leon? You're acting as if you don't like chocolate when I know for a fact that you LOVE it." Cloud teased as he swallowed the sweet snack, swaying his hips over to the older man. "Right?" The blonde questioned as he leaned over the brunette, his lips ghosting over the brunette's, his breath puffing against the other man's, heated and moist. "Cloud." Leon murmured, almost pleadingly.

Cloud smirked as he placed another square of chocolate in his mouth before he crashed his lips against the brunette's, forcing his tongue into the older man's mouth. Leon was surprised as the blonde actually made a move on him, an aggressive one at that too. Cloud had expected a fight from the other man and was disappointed when Leon opened his mouth to allow his chocolate covered tongue into his mouth, almost eagerly. The usually stoic brunette moaned at the silky smooth feel of the blonde's tongue rubbing against his own, the sweetened flavour of chocolate only arousing him further. Pleased by the other's moans, Cloud pulled away, gasping for air.

Licking away the sticky residue of chocolate from his lips, Leon gazed at the blonde, anticipating his next move. "Want some more?" Cloud teased, licking his own lips fondly; the brunette's unique taste had gone well with the soft flavours of the chocolate. Leon could feel himself nod, even though it was against his better judgement. The blonde laughed at the other's response and advanced again on the older man, this time pressing his body flush against the brunette and swiftly capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Forgetting that he should be against this, Leon moaned again into the soft pink lips of the other man and kissed back with a molten hot fervour.

Cloud pulled away for the second time, chuckling against the brunette's surprisingly smooth lips. "It's okay for me to be your Valentine now?" The blonde asked, positive he knew what the answer would be. Leon nodded, faintly hearing the cocky younger man's question. "Good, come with me. I'll show you another way to appreciate chocolate." Cloud murmured, winking at the brunette as he led him up the stairs to his bedroom. Leon widened his eyes but followed the blonde, reminding himself that chocolate and Valentine's Day wasn't too bad at all.


	3. Rivalry

Every year when February rolled around, the rivalry between a certain male silver haired teenager and a redheaded female grew to an over the top show of affection for one brunette male teenager. This time they both had cornered the brunette at the pier on the play island. "I told you guys before, I'll be both of your Valentines!" Sora said, in an effort to cool the all too familiar argument between his best friends. The pair went silent and the brunette knew he had said the wrong thing. "I want to be your only Valentine, Sora!" The boy shouted, scrunching his face unpleasantly in a scowl. "But Riku..." The younger boy started before he was cut off by the girl. "Like Sora would ever pick you to be his only Valentine when he has me!" She screeched, shaking both her head and finger at the silver haired teenager. "Kairi, you know that's not what I meant." Sora murmured, his soft voice almost lost between the once again arguing pair. "You need to pick one of us, Sora!" Kairi stated, turning her intense stare to the silent brunette. Hoping to gain some sort of support from his male best friend, Sora turned to Riku, with pleading eyes. "No, Sora. She's right. You need to pick one of us." Riku said, standing firm against the usually successful puppy dog eyes.

Huffing, the brunette stomped his right foot down in a subdued tantrum, shaking the rickety planks of the old pier. "I don't want to." Sora sulked, his lower lip twisting into his famous pout. "I know! We'll both kiss Sora and we'll see who's better!" Kairi suggested, stepping forward eagerly. "That's actually...not a bad idea." Riku murmured, finally agreeing with the redhead. "G-Guys! Come on!" Sora whined, trying to back away from the two until he released he'd fall into the ocean and off the wooden pier. "Kairi, you go first. It was your idea." Riku said, allowing the sense of fair play to rule his judgements, that and he was terrified of making the other boy cry. "Okay. Sora, get over here. You'll drown." The excited girl shouted, waving the younger boy towards her.

Reluctantly, Sora trudged towards her and stood awkwardly by her side. Kairi smiled at him however, attempting to reassure the brunette before she grabbed him by the hair and suddenly pulled his mouth down onto her lips. Surprised by the aggressive move of his younger female best friend, Sora felt his lips almost glued in place due to the girl's excessive amount of lip gloss. He almost pulled away when he felt her tongue slide along his lower lip, trying to be seductive, he guessed, it just felt slimy to him. Opening his mouth, the brunette regretted it as her tongue slid in to dance with his, bringing the taste of cigarettes and artificial cherries. With a slight grimace, the brunette pulled away from the girl with a soft sucking pop sound. "Mm, wow that was worth it." Kairi murmured, off in her own little world as her best friend shook her hand out of his hair.

"You okay, Sora?" Riku asked, cautiously. He had watched their girl best friend forcibly molest the younger boy, nearly ripping his thick brown spikes out of his head and suffocating him with a longer than necessary kiss. "Just peachy, now get your assault over with too." Sora spat bitterly, refusing to make eye contact with the silver haired teen. Riku could feel his chest tighten at the brunette's words and vowed to himself that he would never subject him to the painful kind of kiss that Kairi had initiated. Stepping towards the younger boy, Riku bent over the brunette and quickly swiped his thumb over the pink lips of the tanned boy. Curious, Sora turned his gaze to stare into his friend's teal eyes, watching him carefully.

Swallowing nervously, Riku brushed his lips against the other's in a feather light kiss. At the tender approach of the silver haired boy, Sora could feel his cheeks heat in a blush that seemed to spread throughout his entire body. Realising the brunette wasn't complaining, Riku pressed on, engaging the younger boy in a few small closed mouth kisses, creating sickeningly sweet 'chu' 'chuuu' noises. Sora hated to say it but he began to eagerly kiss back, encouraging the older boy to go even further, his body heating up from their brief contact. Unable to hold back, Riku wrapped his arms possessively around the younger boy, one of his hands sliding down to grope the brunette's ass. Sora though only moaned into the now passionate kiss, welcoming the older boy's tongue into his mouth, voraciously eager for more.

Kairi rolled her eyes and scoffed as her two best friends entangled themselves around each other, deepening their kiss and moans. "Yeah, I get it. You win, Riku." She muttered, only half-heartedly bitter though. She looked up to see the silver haired teen pull his middle finger at her, still engaged in his heated kiss with the brunette. Finally breaking away from the older boy for air, Sora swooned, his blush stuck to his cheeks. "It's okay, Kairi. I'm sure Sora will give you a consolation Valentine's card." Riku taunted, sticking his tongue out lazily at the redhead. "Yeah." Sora murmured, dazed by the second kiss. "I hope you know that you're my Valentine's now, Sora." Riku mentioned, bringing the younger boy out of his stupor. "Whaaaat?!"


End file.
